My life Story
by User-Sama
Summary: HMmmm not very long summary but hey let me try something at least. i'm not a great writer still learning hope you guys like it cuase this isn't really my style of writing. this story about my daily life where i meet and lose people. please tell me if i need to continue or not. or you can request something else. sorry english is bad cause it's my fourth language.


Hey guys this is actually not a fanfic it's a story about my life and I don't know what I'm gonna call it but I was thinking about calling it "My life Story" but yeah you guys can suggest changes if you like. I'm going to make this writers note as short as possible, so on with the story

This story starts around the time I was in the seventh grade or MULO how we call it in my country. At that time a "was" a normal student who was minding his own things as he walked pass the people who where passing by thinking to him self " When is this madness going to stop ?".

I'm an normal student at the mons School who's not popular at all. This is my first day at school. I take a look at the mirror and take a glance at my glasses checking one last time if every thing is in place. At that time I had long hair about 4 inch long, I refused to cut it and my mother just let me be warning me about my new school's rules. But I didn't listen. "Renny it's almost time to go hurry up now or else where going to be late for your first day at school". I just ignored her for the hundred and second time. "Yeah what ever woman". That's the first thing that came in my head when she said that. I walked out side and saw my "dad" who was already sitting In the car waiting for us. I closed the door and gave the keys to my mother and made way for the car. It was a normal vitz model 2004. and was actually pink, yes the color was pink. so I went into the car and took place in the back seat while taking ma hair comb out of my bag. I always had a comb with me because I had long hair. I stabbed into the messy hair I had on my head. It was really painful because I forgot to put some gel in it. " Hey how many times have I told you not to comb your hair in my car?. Don't comb your hair in my car or else you'll be on thee road next time you do that". My "dad" said but I just ignored him and went on with my hair." listen to you "dad". My mom yelled back at me and looked at me in the rear mirror with a glare. "I will only stay still because of my mother this time, if it wasn't for her I would...". I was shaken from my thoughts when my "dad" slammed his foot on the brakes. It was silent as ever in this boring car as ever. It was a boring ride, at that time we lived 25 kilometers away from my school. I know because I took the time to count the marks that where placed at the side of the road. They where very easy to see if you took you time, but if you're driving I don't think you're going to. they where not very big but they had a yellow top that made it easier to notice them. there was nothing else to do any way so I counted them, waiting for this horrible ride to end. after a long and boring ride we finally reached the city "Paramaribo". there wasn't much traffic because it was early. it was like 5 in the morning. we had to get up early because we lived that far. "I'm never gonna have a normal life am I?". We reached the place where I was supposed to be dropped off. but my "dad" kept speeding. "Sweetheart the boy needs to go to school". my mom said with out answering he slowed down and stopped the car at the side of the road for me to get out. "Ooh sorry I forgot about that", he said clearly not meaning it. "yeah right you forgot you idiot". I thought to my self without saying anything. I said my greeting to my parents and got out of the car as fast as possible and mad my way to 6 hours of terror at school, at least that's what I called it around then. I walked and saw a lot of new faces and kept walking. at the entrance of the school I took a deep breath and set foot on the terrain and thought "Well this is gonna be a hell of a day, I hope it'll get better, keyword "hope". I turned around the first corner and took a glance at my school. it wasn't like the first time I remembered it when I was there." something is different about this place, hmm now I see they mowed the grass". I continued to take a look around and took notice of something, the school was almost made in the shape of an "U". except for the head office where the principal worked. I walked further past the classes and looked for the class with my name on it. At first I couldn't find it because I went the wrong way. While I walked past the classes I saw people laughing and already making fun so early in the morning. " How can these idiots have fun so early in the morning, it's like 7 o'clock. Anyways let's keep moving and search for the hell hole where I need to be tortured". I laughed at my self while continued to search for my class room. Finally I found the door with my name on it and went down the list only to see if any of my friends or someone I knew where on the list , but it was futile. I settled my self on the seats that where stationed at the front of my new classroom. I waited and waited for the first person to arrive. After a few minutes of waiting the first person that arrived was a girl with long black and shiny hair. shad had a slender build and well build legs. I looked up and took a quick glance at her face without her knowing it. It amazed me that she had such a beautiful face. " I think she is the first one on my list, well we'll need to wait and see if there're others like her if not guess I'm taking this one then". I wasn't really done talking and someone else walked my way. this time it was a girl with short hair and a cute walk. she was rather cute when I first looked at her. But she talked a lot but that wasn't half so bad ass me, so I fell in love with her immediately. well I least I think I fell in , of course I didn't know what love was at that time. I marveled at her beauty from a distance but never asked her name. " Guess we'll have to wait until we are in the class room. at least it's still peace full". I wasn't done talking and a boy walked in our direction. first I thought he was walking straight for me but then saw he took place on one of the seats beside me. at first he was silent but then started talking with one of the girls I didn't "know". I wasn't really trying listen to what they where saying but did that anyway. " I'm from the Alberga school" the boy said. "my name is Jaell and yours?". he asked. " my name is Melissa". The girl now named Melissa neared Jaell and they when into a deep conversation. I was a little jealous because he got her attention but eventually I didn't care any more. By the time Jaell and Melissa where furiously discussing about their previous school the school bel rang and it was time for us to gather at the flag for our first morning "preach" is what I called it. I put my bag in side the class room and when into the direction of all the bodies. " Damn I was so busy being jealous that I didn't even notice the door being opened. Guess I'll have to focus from now on". I arrived at the flag and was ready for my first morning "preach". " Welkom everybody to the first day of school-". "Why the hell do you sound so happy , is she actually enjoying this?". At that time I actually stopped paying attention to what she had to say, I guess she was the principal of the school. while she was preaching away I took the time to take a good look at the principal. She had a rather stern look on her face, she wore a green uniform and a skirt not too short. She had short hair cut into a bowl form that went straight down. She didn't look that bad. she was done preaching and called two boys and one girl to raise the flag. We sang our national anthem together and before you know it the bell rang again only this time it meant that we needed to return to our "Hell hole". when I entered the classroom for the second time I looked for a place to sit, not that it actually mattered for me but I wanted to sit beside my "loved one". But then I noticed I was too late Jaell had already took the seat next to her. " That sneaky idiot , I turn around for one second one he already tries to capture her heart". I thought with rage building up but the I simply sat back down. " Tch, why do I care it's not like she will love me back". I tried to remain calm while waiting for the teacher to arrive they kept on talking and that made me want to talk too. after a few minutes I couldn't resist anymore. I searched for the closest person to me to talk to. Right next to me was a rather tall girl. she was at least taller then me and had her hair tied up in a bun. " Guess she will make a good talk buddy". I thought, not knowing that was I wrong. " Hey my Name is Rendall, wats yours?". I asked her. hoping she wasn't going to ignore me. " chermaine she said dryly". the girl now named chermaine turned to face the black board, not even looking at me anymore. " Well ok we got a silent type here need to watch out for this one". while I was being ignored to death the teacher walked into the class. " Finally she's here, now let's see what she has to offer". My first impression about this teacher was the she was rather tall for a teacher. but you know what they always say don't judge a book by its cover. " Hey everybody my name is Miss Beareea but you can call me teacher".The now named Miss Beareea took a good look at her new class and said " well guess we'll have a good year with each other, let's start of with introducing each other". She gestured for us to form a circle with chairs. I tried to find a spot next Melissa but it was futile. I sheeted underneath my breath" damn those girls why can't I sit next to her". The teacher pointe to one of the boy and gestured him to tell his name and his hobbies, his likes and dislikes. he started off with " My name is …... and stay at the... street, I like talking , riding my bike. I dislike people who hate". He finished that off with a annoying laugh. Next up was a boy who was really tall. " Seriously what's up with them tall people in this classroom or am I just short for a seventh grader?". At that moment I got lost in my own thought and stopped paying attention to all the introductions. before you know it it was time for lunch break and I didn't get the chance to talk Melissa. " Well I suck I cant even talk to a girl, I wish this was anime then it would go much smoother, I guess". I was brought out of my thoughts by someone tapping me on the shoulders. I turned around and saw a familiar face. " Hey there stranger how you been, never thought I'd see you here". The familiar voice said. " oo hey Sion , what a surprise and why the hell did you say that you didn't expect me here ? Is that an insult ?". I threw at him with fake anger in my voice. " Well that depends on how you see it bruh " he said with a goofy smile. "Anyway what makes this school fun for you? maybe it will help for me too". I asked with concern in my voice , thinking that there was nothing fun to do and hopefully I was wrong. " Well there is nothing musch to do when your at school here except the fact that you get to know new friends and stuff, you know the usual". We continued walking in a circle that was the school." Hey are you going to wait for me when school's out?". he asked me clearly not wanting to walk home alone. " yeah why not ". I said not reallly paying attention at what he was saying at a moment like this. There was another girl walking past us at a really fast pace. I smiled and thought to my self" School might just be interesting for me this year". When I came back to real life Sion was already at the cafetaria. just as I was about to follow him the bell rang signaling that the lunch break was over and all the children made way for there class.

WN: sorry if my english is bad because it's fourth language and I don't use a beta also this is my first story I actually rushed it I guess but yeah I will continue if you guys want or I can write some thing else. check out Tiffywiffyfluffykitty's stories. she is a great writer also don't forget my brother from another mother KyuubiGoku.

Peace User-Sama OUT!


End file.
